pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Un viaje mágico/Audiciones
Estas audiciones son para una nueva novela que voy a hacer.Siempre he querido hacer una novela que no fuera de Pokémon. ¡SOLO SE RESERVA POR 2 DIAS! Los papeles que no esten completos los borro y quedan libres de nuevo¡Apuntaros rápido! Los papeles libres rellenarlos que ha unos cuantos Ejemplo: Nombre: Imagen:(Tipo anime,no quiero Gijinkas) Personalidad: Novio:Si o no y de quien.No quiero : Eliges tú Acompañante:Un hada,angel o lo que quieran que sea pequeño.¡Con imagen! Poderes Mágicos: de 3 a 5. Mascota:Si o no y una imagen(un animal) Solo estos cupos! Mag@ de la Luz Nombre: Ekaterina Kamelot Imagen: Archivo:179722.jpg Personalidad: Combativa y cerrada al principio, pero despues se vuelve amorosa y dulce, al menos con las personas que le importan. Novio: Sip, del guardian de la oscuridad (si es hombre) Acompañante: Archivo:10139.jpg Poderes Mágicos: *'Fairy Law:' Lanza un rayo de luz que solo ataca a los que ella considere enemigos afecta a sus amigos o a otras personas ajenas a la batalla *'Grand Chariot: ''' Ekaterina convoca siete pilares de la luz del cielo y golpea al enemigo con todos ellos a la vez. El nombre del hechizo se denomina de la Osa Mayor. *'Regulus Impact:' En este hechizo un luz en forma de león envuelve a Ekaterina y se impacta en el enemigo causandole un gran daño. Mascota: Si Archivo:416432.jpg Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 23:21 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Mag@ de la Oscuridad Nombre: Lucas Imagen: Archivo:Senri798061.png Personalidad:es serio, cruel y tiene aspecto depresivo- Novi@: no Acompañante: http://blackrockshooter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Death_sythe.jpg pero en menor tamaño ewe Poderes Mágicos: sombra: se convierte en una sombra para evadir ataques. darkness: dice unos conjuros que le dan mas poder a su acomapañante. dead: se fuciona con su acompañante creando un estilo de muerte y agarra mas velocudad atacando con la Oz. Mascota: no 'Hurracane of spirits Need my Help?' 23:09 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Mag@ del Agua Nombre:Kari Imagen:Archivo:Hechicera del agua2.jpg Personalidad:Alegre, amable y muy activa Novio:No, pero si me eligen no me importaría Acompañante:Archivo:Eru 2.png Poderes Mágicos: Puedes inventarlos? Mascota:Si Archivo:Gatito dulce y adorable.jpg Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 16:13 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Mag@ del Fuego Cogido!! 'aaBSooL' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablame aqui']] 20:45 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Nombre: José Imagen: Archivo:Cara_de_José.jpg Personalidad: Frio y solitario al principio, pero después amigable y amable Novio:De Rebecca Acompañante:Angel. Poderes Mágicos: *Death Chain: Hago una cadena de fuego indestructible *Vuelo *Cambio de forma *Purficación de almas *Poder de regeneración (Puedo regenerarme CUALQUIER parte del cuerpo) Mag@ de las Plantas Nombre: Julia "Torpe" Felivene (Si soy bastante torpe, me caigo siempre =D) Imagen: Archivo:Julia Viaje Mágico.png Personalidad: Es como un menta rellena de chocolate =D. Por afuera es una joven dura -Literalmente, tantas veces de caerse la han endurecido x3-, bastante ruda y temperamental -enfadona- y cuando la enojan ¡preparense!. Por dentro es amable, se sacrificaria por sus amigos pero no lo admitiria. Nunca se rinde, y siempre guardará lo que la atormenta para superarlo sola. Bastante loca, mete a todos en problemas >=D Novio: No. Cualquiera que se le acerque insinuando algo conocerá el poder de sus puños =3 Acompañante: Un mago que fue convertido en un pequeño gato negro, que lleva una campanilla atada al cuello, llamado Ferd, siempre me quiere enseñar todo y me hecha mis erros en cara. Archivo:Ferd Gato.gif Poderes Mágicos: Super hiper fuerza!! xDD Poder controlar las plantas, poder curar cualquier clase de herida solo al tacto y poder hablar con las plantas. Mascota:No '~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' '~Hablen con la Loca~ 23:42 24 ene 2011 (UTC)' Mag@ del Viento(Libre) Nombre:Germán Floremonte Imagen: Archivo:Germán 2.png Personalidad: Es amistoso y amigable aunque algo cabezadura, no acepta sus errores con facilidad. Trata de ser positivo siempre y es el más extrovertido. Le gusta hacer grandes rafagas de viento para refrescar el ambiente. Aveces es distraído y nunca se rinde ante una batalla. Novia: No, siempre rechaza ofertas x3 Acompañante: Romualdo, el era un mago pero le salió mal un hechizo y se convirtió en Ardilla, puede hablar y es muy inteligente, aveces se pelea con Germán pero son buenos amigos. Siempre corre del gato de Julia. Poderes Mágicos: Super velocidad, poder hacer fuertes cortes con el viento, poder volar y hacer que otros vuelen y viento control.(Hacer esferas, lanzar rafagas etc.) Mascota: Archivo:Romualdo.jpg [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germen-kun ]]'' ~~¿Dudas? x3~~' 16:21 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Mag@ del Hielo Nombre: Rebecca Ecy Imagen: Archivo:Para uso de Anabel.jpg Personalidad: Es fría (xD) y reservada. No suele hablar mucho, pero cuando se abre, se ve que tiene un gran corazón. Siempre tiene una libretita en la que anota todo lo que sueña/pasa. A veces sus sueños actúan como visiones (Ven el futuro x3) Novio:Si, José Acompañante: 300px Se llama Willa Poderes Mágicos: Ice Breath: Con un suspiro, transforma todo el aire que ella decida en irrespirable Cold Hug: De un "abrazo" congela la circulación del objetivo, a consecuencia, lo mata. Freezing Kiss: Como su nombre dice, con un beso (puede ser por contacto o por el aire) puede congelar a cualquiera Blizzard Explosion: Una gran ventisca congela y mata =D a los oponentes que elija Mascota:Sí 300px Se llama Persali Firma: --'An! ¿Algo que decir?' 18:28 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Mag@ de la Electricidad Nombre:Ami konawa Imagen:Archivo:Ami_thunder.png Personalidad:ella es muy sincera,aveces se enfada de nada pero ayuda a los demas,atacandoes muy dura y no es facil vencerla.es graciosa y muy amable(sin contar con que parece un chicle realizando acrobacias) Novio:Si (eligelo tu) Acompañante:Archivo:Yen_yellow_magic.png Poderes Mágicos: electro fly:vuela convertida en un trueno a la velocidad de la luz gold chain:lanza una cadena de oro que tambien la usa para dar descargas pulso mortal:con sus manos pega impulsos electricos muy fuertes Mascota:Si Archivo:Yen_pet.png(se llama Pumi) [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 15:20 25 ene 2011 (UTC) iMag@ del Clima(Libre) Nombre: Inmarosa Imagen:Archivo:Sakura_solo_uso_de_Inmarosa.jpg Personalida:Es valiente y combativa. Acompañante:Archivo:Hamster_solo_uso_de_Inmarosa.jpg.Es una mascota-acompañante. Poderes: Climatic Wings,Climatic Sun Day,Climatic Storm,Climatic Wind. Novio: no Inma llora si no pinchas =( 20:04 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Mag@ de la Vida Nombre:Inuyashi Imagen:Archivo:Sorcerer_by_mega.jpg Personalidad:Es muy amable y alegre y le encanta leer. Es muy inteligente.A pesar de ser un poco timido, estaria dispuesto a arriesgarse x los demas. Las esferas de alrededor son el poder de su aura, ya k es un mago de la vida. Novia: Si, se llama Clairy y no es maga, sino angel.Clairy vive lejos y llevan muxisimo tiempo sin verse, pero no an perdido el contacto x k ablan x msn y tuenti (XD) ademas Inuyashi crea portales. Acompañante: Mas abajo Poderes magicos. Holy Heal: Un hechizo que da fuerza vital a los seres vivos cansados, heridos... ademas puede resucitar a algunos caidos si concentra muxo poder vital.A los zombies y muertos vivientes este hechizo los mata instantaneamente Warp Portal:Crea un portal con la ayuda de sus esferas aurales. Rastro Fugaz: Crea un rastro vital que daña muxisimo a los enemigos de Inuyashi Creation:Le da vida a un objeto durante un buen rato. Dance, safiro!: Un brillo cae sobre la gema de su acompañante, y cuando Safiro termina de hacer un baile ritual, la gema se transforma en cualkier escudo y armadura. Mascota:Si, Mi mascota sabe hablar y volar asi que es una Mascota-Acompañante, ademas hay un hechizo ke solo lo puedo hacer con el. Imagen de la mascota:Archivo:Sapphie.jpgSe llama Safiro Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 19:41 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Guardiana de los Elementos Nombre: Daniela Natsuki Imagen: ya la pongo Personalidad: Alegre, inteligente y valiente Novio: No, se hace la dificil n_n Acompañante: Una hada de la suerte: Archivo:Delila_fanny.png Poderes Mágicos: todo lo que se te ocurra a ti Mascota: Si, ya pongo la imagen '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!' 01:36 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Dios/a Bueno/a (Libre) Nombre: Elena Imagen: 320px Personalidad: En principio puede parecer tímida, pero es muy alegre. Sin embargo, hay que tener cuidado cuando se enfada, cuando pasa, es mejor esconderse en algún sitio seguro, o si no... Novio: No... (de momento...) Acompañante: 320px Se llama Asaliah Poderes Mágicos: Esfera Celestial (Genera una bola que contiene todos los elementos; es su ataque más fuerte, pero también puede cansarla mucho), Cometa ígnea (crea una bola de fuego que lanza al aire y se desintegra en miles de rocas ardientes), Torbellino de luz (invoca un torbellino luminoso que puede cegar momentáneamente a sus enemigos), Corte aero - celestial (este ataque lo hace con su mascota, genera una onda de aire tan fuerte que puede destruir hasta el acero más resistente) y Espada Celestial (lo hace con ayuda de su acompañante, con la energía de los elementos más fuertes crea una espada que puede utilizar en combate.) Mascota: Sí 320px Se llama Cielo Azul --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Puedo ayudarte?]] 15:19 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Dios/a Malvado/a(Libre) Nombre: Kurayami (Oscuridad) Imagen:Archivo:Diosa_maligna.Solo_uso_de_PikaNeko.jpg Personalidad: Oscura,Fría y maligna Novio: Pues quien creas mas conveniente para ella ._. Acompañante:Archivo:Acompañante_maligno.Solo_uso_PikaNeko.jpg Poderes Mágicos: Condena Muerte Oscuridad Eterna Maldicion Sinh (monstruo gigante que aplasta todo) Mascota:Archivo:Animalito_maligno.Solo_uso_de_PikaNeko.jpg ★Gazezu★★The ice princess★' 10:57 4 mar 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Gazezu★'★The ice princess★' 10:57 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Enemigo 1(Mag@ de las Rocas)(Libre) Enemigo 2(Mag@ de los Animales) Nombre:Sakura Imagen:Archivo:Kafra_.jpg Personalidad:Es del bando malvado, pero no es malvada, eske su padre que era un gran mago muy muy muy malvado le obligo a seguir el camino familiar. A ella le gusta cuidar niños pekeños. en realidad puede yegar a ser muy dulce y cariñosa.cuando esta enfadada, su magia aumenta muxo Novio:no Compañero:Archivo:Lif.jpgSe llama Lif Hechizos Magicos: Invocar animales:Pues eso. En realidad, su compañero, es una criatura creada x Sakura a partir de la alquimia( Esas criaturas se llaman homunculo).Los homunculos ayudan a luchar.Su homunculo ataca con su cabello, que es 100% naturaleza. Mascota:No Soy la hermana menor de :'Mega:Member of Team Aqua · [[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 20:35 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Enemigo 3(Mag@ de la Copia)(Libre) Enemigo 4(Mago de los Dragones)(Libre) Nombre:Slamy Imagen:Archivo:RO_Shura_by_Appiie_con_corona.png Novio: Nooooo Personalidad:Es hermana de Sakura, pero al contrario k eya, es super malvada y es muy poderosa. Nadie se atreve a enfadarla, x k sabe k lo lamentara. Poderes: Vuelo Dragon:Sus pequeñas alitas negras se convierten en unas de dragon y vuela muy rapido con ellas, ademas puede cortar con sus afiladas puntas de las alas. Domacion:Cualkier monstruo elemento dragon puede ser domado x eya. Armas Vengadoras:Invoca cualkier arma(maza, espada, pistola, cuchillo suriken...) mediante el poder de los dragones. Song of dragon:Su compañera canta una cancion que fortalece a Slamy y a cualkier dragon, hace el mismo dolor k el bocado de un dragon. Tacto dragon. cuando solo kiere asustar a su presa, utiliza este hechizo y el otro "ser vivo" normalmente al sentir ese tacto, le da miedo y se va despavorido Mascota:no Acompañante:Archivo:Wanderer_chibi.jpg Se llama Danc. Es una hada bailarina.Su compañera la necesita para hacer Song of dragon 'La chica de las cartas' [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Sakura|'Carta preguntas aquí''']] 22:23 5 feb 2011 (UTC)